Hair Tie
by sweetsour-bublegum
Summary: Kanda lost his hair tie. Lavi tries to be helpful... or not.


I've had this seating in my fanfiction folder for months now so I decided to post it. A super short story about Kanda losing his hair-tie. The idea kinda popped up when I read through the chapter where he 'kidnapped' doll-Rhode solely because he wanted to take her ribbon to tie his hair *_*

… and I wanted to see Kanda wear something pink *^*

**-Start-**

In a train heading to… somewhere.

"You, idiot rabbit! Where the hell is my hair tie?"

Lavi calmly looked over the book he was reading; Kanda stood in the compartment doorway, steaming and hair noticeably in disarray.

"Huh?"

"My. Hair. Tie. Where. Did. You. Put. It?" Kanda growled each word like a hungry tiger. A retarded part of his brain unconsciously noted that Kanda was very good at growling.

"Gee, yuu-chan. I'm not your mummy or hair-tie keeper how should I know where you put it?" Lavi said nonchalantly, going back to his book. He was supposed to memorize it by the time they meet up with Bookman at… wherever they were heading. He hadn't had time to read the mission briefing.

"I know you hid it" The accusation came as a no surprise. Kanda _always _blames him when something was wrong, for some reason he could never fathom. Really, it's not like he _lives_ to annoy people…

… maybe only as a hobby in his free times.

Lavi patiently lowered the book again. "Usually, I would, Yuu. But not today, I have to memorize this book by the time this train stops." He said, waving the thick book – or rather tome in his hand as if it didn't weight half ton. "Luckily though, I have a spare hair-tie." Lavi continued, digging into his pocket to fish out a glittering pink hair-tie complete with a very cute pink wavy ribbon on it. "You can borrow this."

Kanda for the entire hair tie in the world could feel his eye twitching. "It's pink." He stated disgustedly.

Lavi looked at the hair tie as if noticing the color for the first time. "Yeah. So?"

"I don't wear pink, stupid rabbit!" He snapped back angrily.

"Why not?" Lavi decided to ignore the rude nickname. He had pretty much grown to it anyway. The rabbit part he meant, not the stupid part. He was a bookman in training for crying out loud and a high-intellect was part of the job description.

"Because it's girlish! And only girls wear pink!"

That earned the scowling exorcist a scoff.

"Yuu-chan, you don't lose your macho points for wearing pink. In fact, there are countless men in this world who wears pink and look way cooler than you."

"What'd you say?" Kanda growled, his black eyes glinting dangerously. Oppss, he had pushed that button too far.

"Nothing. So do you want it or not?"

"I. Don't. Wear. Pink!"

"Okay, whatever." Lavi feigned ignorance and pocketed the hair tie again, returning to his book.

"No – wait." He looked back up at the Japanese boy who was looking like he was trying to decide whether he wanted to murder the stupid redhead or saves himself the trouble and commits suicide. Seriously, it was just one stupid hair tie! No need to get so work up for. Then Kanda's face steeled and he put a hand out. "Fine! Give it here…"

Lavi smirked in victory and quickly handed him the pink hair tie.

**-pinkkandaiscutekanda-**

At the train station in… somewhere.

Bookman eyed the Japanese exorcist as the said boy fumed passed him toward the luggage section with not so much of a greeting. It was obvious that the boy was upset about something but Bookman didn't bother to concern himself. Kanda Yuu was always upset about something when his idiotic apprentice is around and he had long given up on trying to advice the annoying idiot to leave the bad-tempered boy alone. Sometimes, he couldn't help thinking that Lavi lives solely to annoy the people around him, especially a certain Japanese exorcist. Bookman was about to turn away when he caught sight of the hair tie that the exorcist was wearing. _Pink…?... And ribbons?_

A girl not more than 5 years old, pulled at her mummy's dress as Kanda stormed by them. "Mommy, mommy can I have a cute pink hair tie like that man?" She asked as she pointed excitedly at the irate exorcist. Kanda who accidentally overheard the comment snapped his head toward the little girl and gave her a withering glare which froze the poor little girl and her mother in fear. Deciding it was too much of a hassle to deal with them, he turned back to storming toward the luggage section; the crowd parting to let him through like he was death itself.

"It suits him doesn't it?" Lavi's cheerful voice came from beside Bookman. Even without turning, he could practically hear the Cheshire smile in his apprentice voice. Bookman sighed, knowing immediately that Lavi was the reason to Kanda Yuu's foul mood – again. _Oh well, as long as he didn't go too far to get his idiotic self killed…_

"Did you memorize the book?" Bookman asked, choosing to ignore the question.

"Of course I did. I'll give you the full summary later on" Lavi replied smugly. "And here, I got you a new hair-tie." Lavi opened his palm that he had been fisting to reveal a hair-tie.

Bookman looked at the hair-piece in his apprentice hand before picking it up to study it more closely. It looked awfully familiar. In fact, it looked very similar to the one a certain currently-scowling exorcist had worn a couple of days ago. "Where did you get this?"

"Oh it was just lying around on the floor and I picked it up."

"You just pick it up? Off the floor?" He gave the boy a very skeptical look that seems to say _'I know you're lying. Now spill the truth'_.

Lavi turned away, a bit annoyed that his master had so little faith in him – the super prodigal apprentice.

"Be glad I didn't get you the pink one."

**-End-**

Just to note, Lavi did not steal the hair tie. It was the truth that he found it lying on the train floor and picked it up, (Kanda was sleeping and it probably had come loose) nevertheless he knew perfectly well who it belonged too. So he was telling the truth… though he could have just given the hair tie back. Hope you had enjoyed this one super short one short.

Please read and review!


End file.
